1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an annular metal gasket having an improved structure which is generally used in various kinds of machinery, equipment, apparatus and the like as a sealing means to be fitted in a groove or similar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, this kind of annular metal gasket has been comprised of an annulus with an endless hollow 11 therein which is composed of a thin-walled, elastic metal tube, as illustrated in FIG. 5. However, in the conventional-type annular metal gasket, the resilience of the gasket is subject to deterioration with respect to the elastic fatigue of the gasket which occurs when used under pressure, whereby the sealing performance tends generally to deteriorate in a short period of time, resulting in such problems as the difficulty of reusing the gasket after the overhaul.